Демонические дары
Демонические дары (Demonic Investments) - способности, которыми демоны награждают своих слуг или тех, кто заключил с ними сделку. Одаренные Когда кто-либо заключает сделку с демоном, тот платит своими дарами, богатством, личными слугами, желаемыми объектами и другим. Но эти силы срабатывают, лишь если одариваемый сам не является демоном. Вампир, получивший хоть один дар, также получает демоническую метку, известную как ведьмин сосок. Соблюдены или нет условия сделки, однажды демон придёт за должком и инферналист присоединится к своему хозяину в Аду. А до тех пор таинства Церкви, Истинная вера, святая магия и ангельские силы будут мучить её душу. Животные и дети будут её избегать. Говорят, Господь может простить подобные искалеченные души, но мало кто из них согласится склонить голову в молитве, покуда пламя не начнет пожирать их. Но тогда уже, обычно, слишком поздно. Некоторые падшие маги сторонятся Ада. Демоны для них "лишь" слуги и наставники в Искусстве. Однако многие продают целые куски своих душ. Смертные культисты делают тоже самое, отчаянно мечтая о любого вида силе, что может облегчить их страдания. На некоторое время они получают то, чего хотят. Слишком жаждущие силы, чтобы заботиться о конечной цене, они обменивают свои жизни и души на демонические дары - нечеловеческие возможности, служащие проводником для Ада. Приобретение Для дара требуется формальный пакт: ведьма, которая хочет сверхчеловеческих сил или дьявольского влияния, ходатайствует перед своим покровителем за аудиторией, затем просит пакт. Когда Фоедус был поражен, демон творит магию; в зависимости от Инвестиции, Инферналист мог найти горшок с золотом, прорастить костлявые крылья, или его ум взорвался в мгновенное осознание. В то время какой-то странный Дьявольский Знак появляется где-то на облике Инферналиста; такие "бренды благосклонности" зависят от чувства юмора и эстетики демона: суккуб может сделать ее слугу дьявольски красивым (или уродливым), в то время как закрученное облако хаоса отмечает его выбор с искаженной конечностью. В любом случае, Дьявольская маркировка демонстрирует владение, создавая физическую и метафизическую связь между демоном и дьяволистом. A Supplicium запечатывает пакт и ведет дьяволиста немного ближе к Аду. Как следует из его названия, инвестиция демонстрирует нечетное доверие; демон дает своему слуге знак уважения в обмен на поступки, которые он не может (или не будет) выполнять самостоятельно. Если инферналист достаточно глуп, чтобы сделать пакт, а затем сломать его, ее Инвестиции немедленно исчезнут, и начнется погоня. В игровых условиях нападающий инферналист получает очки персонажа - очки, которые он / она может тратить на Дополнения и Инвестиции. Мы должны отметить, что такие силы не могут действовать в Рождество, Остару и Белтан (и на Ближнем Востоке во время Рамадана), когда Божественное может изгнать Тьму с Земли. Демонические инвестиции не являются супер-силой, и они не используются легко. Большинство из них требуют обращения к Патронусу и некоторых физических усилий. Когда Падший использует Инвестиции, их аура становится темно-красной, затем черной; любой, кто с мистическими чувствами (дары, заклинания, Дисциплины и т. д., а также Талант осознания) может сказать, что темные силы работают в его окрестностях. Даже смертные испытывают глубокие ознобы. Большинство инвестиций фактически трансформируют и инферналиста; дьяволист с крыльями на самом деле выращивает скелетные крылья летучих мышей! Когда Падший призывает ее силы, порожденные Адом, она становится мелким демоном и частично меняет облик! Глубоко развращенные люди могут стать фомори, испорченными вещами, которые отдались злу до такой степени, что их шкуры буквально сползают с демонической силой. Демоны не могут быть связаны кровью и не могут быть связаны с демонами. Питье демонической крови не дает никакого питания вампиру, и он будет либо бросаться на чрезвычайное удовольствие, либо сделается очень больным. Если вампир многократно делился кровью с демоном, на нем появится дьявольская маркировка. Список Сделки разнятся от 1 до 10 точек. Infernalism: The Path of Screams Призыв * Apportation Можно зачаровать один предмет, привязав его к себе. Этот объект можно призвать из любой точки физического мира. Предмет должен быть небольшим и достаточно лёгким, чтобы помещаться в одну руку, но в остальном может быть чем угодно, в том числе магическим. Броня * Armor (различное) Получает чешуйчатую кожу, крепкие наросты, толстую шкуру как защиту. Эти дары защищают ото всех атак, однако имеют свою цену. За каждые три точки этого Дара персонаж теряет одну точку Внешности. Так грехи инферналисты носят на лице. Бдительность * Awareness С разбивающим рассудок шоком, демон распахивает двери оккультного восприятия. Когда проситель приходит в себя, то получает плюс к Оккультизму и Бдительности. Дьяволист незамедлительно входит на Supplicium и может сойти с ума. Дополнения * Backgrounds ( за каждую точку в Черте). Великие богатства, влияния или дружба. Почти любые Дополнения могут быть дарованы или увеличенны сделкой. За исключением Демона, Судьбы и Фамильяра. Ни один демон не может дать их - или ни один не станет этого делать. Животная форма * Beast Form Воззвав к своему патрону, маг может превратиться в небольшое животное (кошку, крысу, волка и т.д.). Получив все черты и особенности животного, но он ограничен одной формой. Но даже в этой форме инферналист обладает Меткой Дьявола. Превращение занимает один ход и длится не дольше ночи Разрушитель оков * Bond-breaking Рука Сургата направляет Инферналиста: обычные замки, узлы и иные способы запоров, отваряются от простого прикосновения.Требует заклинания, и легкого движения пальцами над замком.Не работает с магическими замками любого вида. Когти или рога * Claws or Horns (различное). Когти, или рога прорастают на теле. За одно очко, они дают обычный урон.Три очка превращают урон в агравированный. Этот дар активен постоянно, но за дополнительное очко, можно сделать его втягиваемым. Демоническая сила * Demonic Strength (различное). Конечности просителя наполняются злобной жизненной силой, и он овладевает могуществом низшего дьявола. Каждая точка стоит 3 очка, и прекращает свое действие лишь после смерти носителя, или расторжения договора. Каждый "подъём" требует нового договора. Это позволяет "приобрести" 3 пункта силы за 9 очков договора, но для большего нужно заключить ещё один договор. Глаза дьявола * Devil's Eyes Одним только своим взглядом, Инферналист заставляет киснуть молоко, вызывает гниение зерна, и детский плачь. На взрослых не оказывает ни малейшего эффекта, кроме чувства лёгкого дискомфорта. Козлиное копыто * Goat Feet После поцелуя его Патрона, Инферналист получает в дар Демоническое козлиное копыто. Каждую ночь, после захода солнца, его ноги вытягиваются, становясь длиннее, и заметно более волосатыми. Его ступни принимают форму копыт, а сзади вырастает хвост. Эта болезненная трансформация занимает несколько минут, и даёт Инферналисту возможность быстро бегать, а так-же пинать и топтать врагов своими копытами. Адское пламя * Hellfire Позволяет выдыхать струю огня на противника. Так-же можно выбрать кислотной желчи, обжигающую кровь, лаву, или любую другую ужасающую субстанцию. Наносит 3 пункта аграввированого урона. За каждые 2 дополнительных очка, можно добавить ещё пункт урона. Неуязвимость * Invulnerability Оружие смертных отскакивает от кожи Инферналиста, с минимумом последствий. Каждые 3 пункта договора дают дополнительный постоянный пункт поглощения урона, в том числе и агравированного. Не работает против любых святых атак. Долголетие * Longevity (различное) За каждое очко договора, продлевает жизнь просящего на пять лет. Многие Инферналисты проводят ритуал каждые пять лет, жертвуя множество невинных жизний, в обмен на ещё пару лет жизни. Обаяние Люцифера * Luciferian Charm С этим даром, Инферналист может выйти сухим почти из любого дерьма. Не важно что он говорит, или же делает, он внушает подлинное благоговение каждому встречному. Оно не скрывает подлинную суть Инферналиста, а лишь заставляет грех выглядеть соблазнительно. * Mammon's Gift Один раз за ночь, Инферналист может обратить один неодушевлённый предмет (не работает с нежитью) в золото. Оно будет проклято ужасающей аурой, которую может легко опознать любой, разбирающийся в подобных вещах. Максимальный вес исходного материала до трансформации, не может привысить 13 фунтов. Кучка небольших предметов (монеты, булавки, пуговицы, и тд.) может считаться единым обьектом, если они плотно соприкасаются между собой, в момент когда Инферналист дотрагивается до них. Голос Пана * Pan-pipe Voice Самые обыкновенные слова, или песни могут привести аудиторию в полный восторг, а так-же наполнить сознание слушателей наихудшими из страстей. Существа с сильной волей (маги, вампиры) могут сопротивляться, благодаря наличию Силы Воли. Будучи захваченной, жертва проявляет худшие черты своей личности, становится похотливой, опьяневшей в своей необузданности, и должна потратить очко Силы Воли, чтобы справится со своими чувствами. Регенерация * Regeneration Этот дар позволяет Инферналисту залечивать раны простым усилием воли. Лечит любые раны, как нормальные, так и агравированые, кроме нанесённых Главной магией, кем-то имеющим Истинную Веру, или пренадлежащим к Небесному Хору. Змеиная кожа * Serpent Skin Инферналист может сбросить кожу, чтобы избавится от своих оков. Это занимает некоторое время, причиняет сильную боль, и больших усилий. Инферналист должен в буквальном смысле взрезать свою шкуру, а затем вынуть конечность из кожи. Без кожи, мышцы и нервы Инферналиста оголены, и крайне чувствительны. Это будет изрядной проблемой ближайшую неделю, пока не нарастёт новая кожа. Служба * Service (различное) Позволяет "купить" рабов из Бездны. Некоторые владыки-демоны, и низшие демоны будут служить Инферналисту, пока это соответствует интересам Ада. Как только заключён Фаедус, подчинённые демоны появляются рядом с Чернокнижником, и произносят "Мастер, какова твоя воля?" Могущество призванных слуг зависит от количества очков в договоре. 1 очко даст одержимого смертного, или животное. 2 очка позволят тварь демонического владыки.3 очка дадут призвать в качестве слуги низшего демона.В любом случае, призванный "слуга" будет сторонником разрушения. Дьяволы естественно не могут умереть в мире смертных, так что плохое обращение может сделать их "хозяина" крайне несчастным, на следующий день. Позорящий взгляд * Shameful Sight Заглянув человеку в глаза, Инферналист может увидеть его грех, лежащий на самой поверхности сознания. Самый постыдный грех, из всех сделаных этим человеком. Для "внутреннего ока" Инферналиста, картина сделанного ясна как день. Он может приберечь этот секрет на потом, использовать его как повод для насмешек, или даже мучить жертву видением об этом. Восхвалив своего Патрона, Инферналист может показать своё видение на любой отражающей поверхности, чтобы все вокруг могли его увидеть. Никто не сможет связать это с Инферналистом, даже по следам магии. Инфернальный знак * Sign of the Inferno Отмеченому Адским поцелуем демонологу больше не нужно бояться огня. Никакой смертельный жар или даже пламя не могут его обжечь. Огонь может сжечь его одежду, или другое имущество, но не оставит ни следа на его плоти. Магический огонь сжигает как обычно. Когти чумного ворона * Talons of the Plague-Crow При каждом наступлении сумерек, руки посвящённого трасформируются в птичьи когти. Это усложняет любые взаимодействия с предметами, но получившиеся Когти являются поистине ужасающим оружием. Раздирая кожу, они наносят болезненные ранения, а если они достанут до крови, то поразят её заразной чумой. Вскоре, жертва заболевает, и ничего, кроме магического исцеления не сможет её вылечить.Смерть наступает в течении недели, или того меньше. Даже в случае исцеления, остаются шрамы "Чумной Вороны", в виде отчётливых тёмных полос. Ничто из того, к чему прикасается Инферналист, не застраховано от этой чумы. Любое живое сушество, получившее хотя-бы царапину, заболеет, и скорее всего умрёт. Драконы, Кракены, духи и Нежить имунны к Чуме. Сверхъестественная красота * Uncanny Beauty (различное) За каждый грех, или два, посвящённый получает сверхестественную, неотразимую красоту. За каждые 2 очка, Инферналист повышает своё значение Внешности на 1, до максимума в 8. Даже если Внешность остаётся в пределах нормальных значений для смертных, в ней чувствуется нечто сверхестественное. Работает вплоть до смерти, хотя некоторые Святые Воздействия могут раскрыть истинный облик носителя. Крылья *Wings Произнося нечестивое повеление, посвящённый отращивает ужасные демонические крылья, прорастающие прямо из его лопаток. Они позволяют летать со скоростью 13-ть ярдов за ход. За дополнительное очко, крылья покрываются шипами, и наносят урон как если бы они были когтями. Storytellers Handbook to the Sabbat Здесь перечислены демонические дары поданные Storytellers Handbook to the Sabbat, разделенные их соответственным уровнем силы. * ** Морской (Aquatic): инферналист может плавать под водой с той же скоростью, что и бегать. Но он получает слегка "подводную" внешность. Если он смертный, то также получает жабры. ** Уши летучей мыши (Bat Ears): инферналист получает ультразвуковой сонар летучих мышей. ** Телесная броня (Body Armor): может использоваться пять раз для поглощения урона. ** Ужасные челюсти (Grim Jaws): инферналист может погрызть себе путь сквозь что угодно и проглатывать предметы до размера маленького ребёнка. Лицо его не меняется, пока он не начинает использовать этот дар. ** Поцелуй Аида (Kiss of Hades): касание губ инферналист может причинять усиленные повреждения. Но жертва должна или не ожидать этого, или быть в захвате. ** Секущий хвост (Lashing Tail): у инферналисты вырастает небольшой хвост, которым можно бить словно хлыстом, нанося усиленные повреждения. Хвост нужно прятать, иначе все распознают в персонаже инферналиста. ** Чувство магии (Magic Sense): инферналист может учуять любое использование магии в 500 футах от себя. Для этого он должен сконцентрироваться и не ощутит никаких Дисциплин, кроме магии крови. ** Острые зубы (Razor Fangs): делает клыки инферналиста острее и длиннее, что позволяет наносить усиленный урон при укусе. Стоит один пункт крови. ** Острые пальцы (Razor Fingers): как и острые зубы, но касается ногтей. ** Почувствовать страх (Smell Fear): инферналист по запаху определяет любое напуганое существо, в прнделах 100-та футов. * ** Невидимость для животных (Invisibility to Animals): Инферналист невидим для животных, но некоторые всё ещё могут учуять его запах. В этом случае они будут крайне напуганы этим Инферналистом. ** Сила феромонов (Pheromone Powers): даёт Инферналисту феромоны, облегчающие Доминирование над смертными в пределах 30-ти футов. ** Выследить разум (Psychic Tracker): Инферналист может отследить цель, и знает когда он находится от неё недалеко. не даёт точного местоположения. Стоит 1 пункт крови в час. * ** Вызвать головокружение (Cause Vertigo): the victim's will have problems staying upright, mortals will suffer nausea. Can be used against any number of people at 1 blood point a person. Last 5 turns. ** Магический портал (Magic Portal): allows the Infernalist to move through solid objects. Cost 1 blood point. ** Хождение по стенам (Walk the Walls): the Infernalist can walk on walls or ceilings at a walk or crawl. ** Демоническая шкура (Demon hide): : изменяет кожу инферналиста, позволяя впитаться двум повреждениям и вызывая урон от огня любому острому предмету. Кроме того, это также дает огненные повреждения от когтей или укусов. * ** Страж (Guardian): the Infernalist will receive an imp for protector. The imp will serve her and have an empathic tie so that they will know the location and emotional state of each other. ** Токсичный взрыв (Toxic Blast): the Infernalist can spew a liquid of demonic energy from their nose, eyes, mouth or fingertips. It will disappear 5 turns after it spurts. This is a hideous smelling, acidic, blackish green goo. Costs 1 blood point for one blast that will cause aggravated damage. ** Двухмерный (Two Dimensional): the Infernalist will become two dimensional allowing him to slip through cracks and become almost nonexistent when viewed from the side. Cost 1 blood point. * ** Адская кожа (Hell Skinned): grants the Infernalist immunity from the fire and heat. But not from sunlight or magic fire. ** Выпить жизнь (Life Leech): the Infernalist can drain the Willpower of mortals, ghouls, and werewolves, turning the points drained into blood points. Touching is required. Victims completely drained will become catatonic until they gain more Willpower. ** Владыка домена (Master of the Domain): the Infernalist will always know what is happening 500 feet inside of her domain as if they were watching from above. * ** Касание атрофии (Atrophic Touch): will cause one of victim's arms or legs to wither away to nothing. There is no pain but the limb will disappear. The Infernalist must touch the body part to be effected. ** Телепортация (Teleportation): at a cost of 1 blood point and 1 Willpower, the Infernalist can use this to go from one place to another within 100 feet. The destination does not have to be seen. ** Превратить в лягушку (Turn to Toad): the power to turn a victim into a toad. Lasts 1 night per success and costs 1 Blood Point and 1 Willpower. * ** Проход через ад (Infernal Passage): grants safe passage through Hell. This can only be given by extremely power demons. Does not give the Infernalist passage to Hell. ** Странствие в духовное царство (Journey to the Spirit Realm): the Infernalist's body becomes a spirit to travel through the Umbra at 1 Blood Point per hour of travel. ** Вызвать безобразников (Summon Hellions): 3 minor demons can be summoned by the Infernalist to protect her from danger. The demons will not put themselves in danger but will try to protect the Infernalist. Costs 1 Blood Point to use. * ** Армия проклятых (Army of the Damned): 9 minor demons can be summoned by the Infernalist to protect her from danger. They will fight until their forms are destroyed. Costs 1 Blood Point. * ** Инфернальное положение (Infernal Ranking): gives the Infernalist minor status among the damned. The Infernalist is superior to minor demons and can command them. They cannot be forced but most will obey as punishing disobedience is acceptable and expected. * ** Возрождение (Rejuvenation): this will allow an Infernalist to permanently transform back to mortal capable of aging normally. The Infernalist becomes unembraceable and if it is forced will probably die. The Book of Madness Lightning Speed (5-15) - the Diabolist may take one additional action per turn without dividing her dice pool for every 5 points placed in this Investment. Up to 15 points may be spent this way. Eyes of the Abyss (4 pts) - the Diabolist can stare into the eyes of a victim and cause him to feel empty and void of emotion. The subject will become unable to take any action except stare into her eyes. The effects last for one turn per success. Imp Familiar (4 pts) - this Investment grants the Diabolist a minor demonling as a familiar. Use the Familiar Background for the creation of such creatures. They are loyal to the Diabolist, but even more loyal to their demonic masters. Bestial Form (5 pts) - the Diabolist can shapechange into the form of one particular natural animal. The character gains any natural abilities possessed by animals of that sort. The effect lasts for one scene. Hand of the Defiler (6 pts) - the infernalist’s right hand gains the power to kill plants, gnarl wood, rust metal and rot any flesh it touches. This effect does one level of aggravated damage per success and lasts one hour. The Diabolist suffers intense arthritis in his hand for a week after using this Investment. Emotion Projection (6 pts) - the Diabolist can cause a subject to experience whatever emotion she wishes them to feel by expending a point of Willpower. The effects lasts for one scene per success. Regeneration (9 pts) - the Diabolist has the power to heal all wounds, normal and aggravated, save those inflicted by Prime magicks, mages of the Celestial Chorus or those with True Faith, by expending one point of Willpower per Health Level healed. См.также * Договора, предоставляющие различные дары слугам демонов в Demon: the Fallen. Источник *'MTSC': **Infernalism: The Path of Screams, стр. 73-76. *[[VTM|'VTM']]: **Storytellers Handbook to the Sabbat. *[[MTA|'MTA']]: **The Book of Madness. Категория:Инферналисты Категория:Демонические дары Категория:Нужен перевод